


诺民 | 停电夜

by cosmosbunnie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmosbunnie/pseuds/cosmosbunnie
Summary: 儿时回忆。
Relationships: Lee Jeno & Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	诺民 | 停电夜

nomin/停电夜

李傑诺x罗在民 一回完 字数7k

bgm: Reminisce - CMBY/GIST

据说这是十年来本市最冷的一天。

李傑诺回家的时候，看到整条街的奶白色房屋都裸露在冷灰的暮色里，觉得更冷了。积雪堆在路旁，居然还有猫卧在上面，大概是越冷越困，一步都不愿意挪开。李傑诺和猫说话。「嘿伙计，不冷吗，不会是饿得走不动了吧。」猫好像听懂了，抬眼瞄一下人类，跳下雪堆踱到屋檐下换了个地方窝着。李傑诺又好笑又担心地看着，想着回家弄点吃的拿过来。

那时候他还没注意到整栋楼的窗户都没亮着。他家停电了。

上楼穿过终年弥漫着旧木头气味的走廊，回到他一个人住的老单间，暖气还挺热的，但灯怎么按也不亮。房东阿姨在楼下喊他。「小诺，片区整修呢，你有蜡烛没有，没有下来拿。」

就在这几分钟里，天色已经完全地暗了。

于是李傑诺又摸着他们楼里时间久到已经发脆的壁纸下楼。他在楼梯间的小窗里朝外面望，能看到一点不知从哪里来的微光。像极了小时候每一次停电，楼里已经放学回家的小孩子全都跑出来蹲在这扇窗子下面，又兴奋又害怕地窃窃私语，然后被下班的大人举着蜡烛找过来，念回家里安生待着。

有个孩子最怕黑了，每次都要紧紧地拉住李傑诺的手，家里人一来找，又不哭不闹地乖巧离开。当时也就七八岁，在孩子们当中以勇敢著称的小男孩李傑诺，格外享受被依赖的感觉，那孩子一松手，李傑诺还怪失落的。在大人带过来的橘黄色烛光里，他记得对方的睫毛阴影像花瓣一样轻颤着落在脸颊上。黑暗刚刚被驱散的时刻，上一秒还在紧张皱眉，下一秒却甜甜地笑，扑进妈妈怀里，不忘转头小声对李傑诺说「拜拜」。

这暖黄色调的场景发生了挺多次，成了一张老菲林似的回忆，在李傑诺一个人与那段年岁纠缠不清的过程里被反复拿出来冲洗过。

他兜兜转转如今回到这老房子里，已经是十五年过去了。

李傑诺不想回家里干等着，找房东拿了蜡烛，反而上街散步去。他和那只猫一样还没吃晚饭，于是到街角开着探照灯营业的超商买了几包拉面和店里唯一一种猫罐头。

再回到家门口的时候，李傑诺去找猫，发现有个和他年纪相仿的男孩蹲在雪堆旁边看猫。

李傑诺也蹲过去，先和身边人打了招呼，再把猫罐头打开放下，跟猫说：「只有这一种啦，凑活吃。」

然后他就退开，站着看猫吃东西。

蹲着的那位回头看了一眼李傑诺。

李傑诺不好意思地笑笑：「我猫毛过敏。」

男孩啊了一声，夸李傑诺：「你人真好。」

应急路灯下面，李傑诺看清了男孩的样子。

他穿一件白色的毛绒外套，戴一顶白色的渔夫帽，背过身的时候差点和雪地融为一体；可一旦转过身来，那甜甜的笑容和深情的眼神实在令人无法移开视线。

李傑诺记得小时候那个孩子的名字，他叫娜娜。

眼前这个人实在太像娜娜了。

他想，虽然很不恰当，这感觉好像隔了十几年看到一只和自己小时候养的猫长得一模一样的猫。

李傑诺不敢直接认。他心里被自己弄得紧张，是内向的性格在作怪，嘴上生疏地发问：「你也住这栋楼吗，没怎么见过呢。」

男孩说：「我奶奶以前住这儿，我来看看。」

他用的是过去式，李傑诺一听就明白了。

明白归明白，他反而不知道怎么继续开口，想问人今天停电了是不是没能上去，又想干脆直接问你小时候是不是在这住过，对方倒是先发问了：

「我小时候是不是见过你？」

李傑诺不知道自己为什么要撒谎：「其实我不太记得了。」

李傑诺低头看猫：「它吃完饭了，我开始饿了。」

李傑诺提起装了拉面的袋子给人看：「你吃饭了吗，虽然停电了，燃气灶还能用呢。」

-

两个人回李傑诺家，点着蜡烛煮了拉面吃。儿时话题本来是要继续下去的，然而没有。男孩看起来比李傑诺还饿一点，基本上是只说了自己的名字叫罗在民，接下来的时间就在一言不发地吃东西。其实他吃得也不多，但姿态看起来就像是要把脸埋进碗里去。大概这一天真的是太冷了，他似乎在室外待了太久，突然把自己抛入一房间氤氲的烟火气里面，眼睛变得红红的，鼻头和嘴巴也红红的，让人以为下一秒就要有眼泪落下来了，然而他只是擦了擦汗。最让李傑诺意外的还是，等他洗完碗回头一看，人已经在蜷沙发上睡着了。

烛火在颤动，罗在民的睫毛阴影也在颤动，和小时候在楼梯间里的样子一模一样。

李傑诺记得，小时候除了停电的时候，没怎么和罗在民一起玩过。

那时候大家都是叫小名的。一开始，他知道有个孩子叫「娜娜」，不知道那就是停电时遇到的孩子。直到发生过几次停电之后的某日，有人在走廊里叫住了李傑诺。

是罗在民的妈妈。罗在民跟在她身后探一个小脑袋出来。

在民妈妈说：「娜娜想跟小诺说谢谢，想和小诺做朋友，他不太好意思，小诺你愿意和娜娜一起玩吗，他还做了酥糖想送给你。」

李傑诺脸有点红，但也挺高兴的，就点头。

于是「娜娜」拿出一个晶莹剔透的玻璃纸袋子，上面用薄荷色的丝带扎着蝴蝶结，递给李傑诺。

然后一句话也没说就跑开了。

在民妈妈也只能没办法地笑笑：「小诺和娜娜下次要一起玩哦。」

李傑诺回家打开那个袋子，发现糖块里面还埋着张小纸条。

「我很害怕停电，但是你停电的时候总是很冷静，还会讲笑话给大家听，他们说你无趣，可是我在你旁边觉得很有意思，也不害怕停电了。下次停电也一起玩吧。娜娜♡」

李傑诺记住了娜娜，想着下次再停电的话，要多和娜娜说说话。

但后来再也没有机会。几乎就在几天之后，李傑诺父母离异，他跟着妈妈去了另一座城市。酥糖他有在路上看着陌生的风景吃完，小纸条被他夹在要预习的新学校课本里，后来夹在日记本里。再后来，生活继续行进，日记本一直在，但就和所有的不愿再轻易提起的儿时记忆一样，被放在某个角落，等不到谁再来翻开。只有李傑诺自己知道，那栋停留在原地的老楼房以及发生在里面的各种故事，代表着他曾经美好的、因完整而幸福的家庭生活，对于一个孩子来说，那几乎就是整个世界。于是那样的幸福的消失就成为了伤口。不是那种很严重的，很触目惊心的伤口，是类似于口腔溃疡的伤口。即使在以后的岁月里重新获得了幸福，也会时不时发作一下，有一点点痛，让人忍不住去舔，舔的话又有点舒服，就会一直舔，仿佛人可以靠那种轻微的痛来确认自己的存在似的。

所以李傑诺不会再拿出那张小纸条来看，但会在心里反复播放那些镜头，他童年时代最不愿忘记的镜头。

在这样的反复确认中，他长大成人。

机缘巧合他又回到儿时的城市。以前住过的公寓早已易主，他又重新租下来。十五年前一家人挤在一个单间里，现在父母都已经在别的城市各自成家，两边都对李傑诺很好。李傑诺自己给自己定下这样的安排。他想要与过去和解，不想再犯口腔溃疡。

没想到会再遇到娜娜。笑起来很漂亮的，怕黑的，会做酥糖的，和自己一样内向，送礼物和写小纸条的时候却很勇敢的娜娜。

小时候的李傑诺就明白，虽然娜娜这个名字听着像女孩，但娜娜本人只是长得很漂亮的小男孩而已。漂亮是不分性别的。

长大后的李傑诺也明白，罗在民仍然是长得漂亮的男孩子，他不会错把罗在民当女孩子。漂亮是不分性别的。

后来李傑诺才发现，原来喜欢也早就变得不分性别了。

-

奶奶是罗在民在这个世界上最亲的亲人。

当然爸爸妈妈也很好，但是工作太忙了，小时候的在民总是待在奶奶身边。奶奶对在民很好很好，教在民如何照顾自己，还教在民如何去表达爱。

于是平时只有晚上睡觉前有时间和在民待一会儿的在民妈妈有一天发现，还在上幼稚园的在民已经会主动表达对爸爸妈妈的感谢了。在民还很喜欢自己动手来表达心意，即使是以很简单很童稚的作品。比如一杯自己冲的橙子果珍，端到工作了一天刚回家的在民妈妈跟前，在民妈妈就忍不住要掉眼泪了。

罗在民就这样长成了一个总能给周围人带来爱意的孩子。正因为他天性本来不算是活泼，这样就更加难得和令人欣慰。在民知道，对自己影响最大的人就是奶奶。小时候只能做一些力所能及的小事，他总是记挂着，长大之后要好好回报奶奶。

但是就在他大学毕业这一年，奶奶不在了。

奶奶临走前还安慰在民：「奶奶不需要小民做什麼。小民健健康康地長大成人奶奶就没有遗憾了。」

罗在民有眼球干燥症，他在奶奶走的那天也没能流眼泪。

但是大家都知道，最难过的人就是小民了。

他的难过不是爆发一次就可以消失的难过，而是成为了一种一直抵在心口的沉重又温热的东西。

为了奶奶，罗在民要好好生活。

空闲下来的时候却没有办法不想念。

从七岁开始在奶奶家住了好几年，在那之前和之后即使不和奶奶住，也会经常回去，直到罗在民去别的城市上大学。

对于罗在民来说，在奶奶家生活的日子是人生中最幸福的日子。

那栋老楼房，走廊也很狭窄，楼梯间也很昏暗，还经常停电，尤其是夏天。

但是楼里面的人家都很和善，还有很多同龄的孩子一起玩。

隔壁没工作的叔叔每天都在放爵士乐的打口碟，然后被隔壁的隔壁的阿姨念叨。

罗在民放学回来，奶奶去买菜不在家，爸爸妈妈也没下班，他就搬个小板凳坐在门口，捧着脸颊听隔壁房间里传出来的带着杂质的小号和钢琴声，那种音乐，听得人心里柔柔软软，好像坐在一间有暗黄色绒布窗帘的房间里和最亲密的人说悄悄话。

比起吃晚饭之前在游戏中花光所有力气，罗在民更喜欢看着小朋友们玩。他刚刚去奶奶家住的时候，大家都不认识他，问了他的名字，管他叫娜娜，主动来邀请他，他跟着攒进一堆挤在一起的小脑袋之间，过了一会儿就觉得累了，又回小板凳上坐着，捧起脸颊看着大家。

所以娜娜记得所有小朋友的名字，但没能找到一个好朋友。

他一直都有注意一个叫做小诺的男孩子。小诺很难不被注意到，他始终是孩子们当中最显眼的。高高瘦瘦的个子，鼻梁高得像个外国小孩，睫毛和罗在民一样长，他不太说话，总是负责登高爬低之类使用身体的事情，只偶尔在孩子们当中发表一句「意见」，不笑的时候怪冷酷的，笑起来像一只萨摩耶。

娜娜喜欢看小诺登高爬低，喜欢看小诺追调皮的年纪小的孩子逗着玩，喜欢看小诺在走廊里跑着，经过了娜娜家门前，看到了抱着膝盖坐在小板凳上的娜娜，停下来问一句「你肚子痛吗？」

神态是真的很担忧，让娜娜忍不住笑出来。

就好像是在路上看到一只窝在那里的猫，会担心它怎么没力气是不是肚子饿一样。

娜娜仰头露出最灿烂的笑容：「没有啦，谢谢你。」

小诺很严肃地点点头：「难受的话要说哦。」

停电的时候，娜娜会趁着天光还没暗下来，和大家一起聚在楼梯间的小窗下面。他真的很怕黑，在大家因为突发事件变得兴奋，讲起各种各样的俏皮话的时候，他只是笑，手心却紧张得出汗。那时候是夏天，窗外大片的绿叶被晚风吹得哗啦啦地响，蝉鸣是基本的底噪，在黑暗里，人的听觉都变得灵敏了，于是还能听到身边人的呼吸声。嗅觉一直都是灵敏的，所以闻到了，坐在娜娜旁边的，刚回家就已经冲过凉的小诺，身上的皂香。

娜娜有点累了，抱着膝盖的手松开，碰到了小诺的手，无意识地就拉上去了。

其实不是无意识的。娜娜知道，因为是小诺，才拉上去的。

那个年纪的小朋友，已经开始有点读得懂空气。娜娜拉到小诺的手，一开始还是觉得不好意思，本来都打算要把手收回来了，就在这个时候，小诺稍稍用力，回握了一下。

小诺说：「别怕。」

小诺说：「你不舒服了吗？」

娜娜说：「没有啦。」

小诺还是说：「难受的话要说哦。」

然后小诺转头和其他小孩子开起玩笑来，也一直没有松开娜娜的手，直到娜娜的家里人回来。

后来再发生停电，小诺都会坐在娜娜旁边，有时候也会主动去拉娜娜的手。娜娜伸手的时候，每次都会先在裤子上把手心里的汗蹭干净。

某一天奶奶问在民：「最近和小朋友们玩得好吗？」

在民讲了停电时和大家一起在楼梯间的事。

奶奶说：「我们在民怕黑吧，对不起啊，奶奶回来晚了，但是和小朋友在一起是不是就不那么害怕了？」

在民点头：「和小诺在一起就不害怕，但是我没和小诺一起玩过，他肯定还不知道我叫什么呢。」

奶奶鼓励在民主动去认识小诺，于是有了酥糖和小纸条的故事。

把礼物送出去之后，在民一直在等着，再见到小诺的那一天，就可以和他聊除了「肚子痛」和「停电」以外的话题了。

在民没有等到这一天。隔壁叔叔的打口碟换了一批，在民也不再坐小板凳看孩子们玩耍了，他开始上中高年级了，回家会先写作业，还学会了帮奶奶做晚饭。过几年不在奶奶家住了，每周回来看望奶奶的时候，楼道里也静悄悄的。当年一起玩耍，年龄相近的孩子们都长大了。

罗在民再也没有见过小诺。

-

奶奶不在了之后，罗在民会经常回老房子看看。

休假的时候花一天时间待在这里，打扫打扫房间，给自己做顿饭吃，然后发一整天的呆，或者干脆睡觉。

最近他比较忙，隔了挺久没来，这天好不容易告一段落，突然就很想奶奶，所以没回自己家直接来了老房子这边。

谁知道还挺倒霉的，老房子停电了。

二十几岁的罗在民，还是和小时候一样怕黑，干脆下楼散散心。与此同时他处于一种有点饿又不知道吃什么的状态。当天他一直在工作，压根没好好吃饭，到现在已经有点饿过了。

下楼的时候，看到一只猫，罗在民蹲下来看了一会儿，一边思考去哪个亮堂的地方弄点什么吃的。

这时旁边突然出现了一个人来给猫喂饭。

猫好幸福，还有人管。罗在民抬头看了看这位好心人。

然后他看到一双完全没变的笑眼。

这个人，是小诺。

是长大了好几个号的小诺。身型还是和小时候一样高高瘦瘦的，脸颊肉一点儿都没有了。头发剪得短短的，穿着皮衣戴着手套，不管是过去还是现在大概都是罗在民见过的最英俊的男孩子。

虽然他写过小纸条，但小诺会记得「娜娜」这个人的概率太小了，罗在民没抱什么期待。他只是看到眼前人袋子里有拉面还主动邀请了自己，上哪弄吃的不如就在这位邻居家吃吧。一切发生得过于自然，以至于罗在民差点忘记，小诺已经很多年没有出现在这里了，一瞬间他以为这种情节在过去十几年的任何一天里都有机会发生，小诺和他一样，在这栋房子里长大，常常楼上楼下地碰见彼此，随时可以去对方家里蹭饭。

而小诺的回答果然把罗在民拉回现实。他不记得他了。

罗在民只好介绍自己说「我叫罗在民」。

他不能说「我是娜娜呀」，因为如果他说完小诺还是想不起来，那多尴尬。

于是他也知道了小诺的大名叫李傑诺。李傑诺煮拉面笨手笨脚的，调料包眼看就要放多了，罗在民赶紧伸手去挽救。闻到食物的香气，罗在民的饥饿感一下子涌上来，与之伴随的还有那种，明明是曾经认识的人却没办法相认的委屈和空虚感。他干脆不想抬头看小诺了，一直闷头吃面，结果被热气熏得好困。吃完饭李傑诺洗碗，要他去沙发上坐着，他就乖乖过去坐着。坐着坐着，就睡着了。

醒来的时候，身上被小诺盖了毯子，他看到地板角落亮着一盏小夜灯。

原来已经来电了。

这个小单间神奇地容纳了不少的家具。李傑诺在另一张小沙发上睡着，高领毛衣的领子也睡乱了，发尾也乱翘着，漫射的澄黄灯光在鼻梁投下浓厚的阴影，他安静得像一尊石膏像。时间是晚上十二点。落地窗的窗帘敞开着，罗在民看到，外面又下雪了。

-

罗在民留了张字条，悄悄回了同在一层的奶奶家。

第二天中午有人来敲门，是李傑诺。

李傑诺看起来刚从外面回来，肩头还有星点的落雪没化完，他提了一大兜子食材，举给罗在民看。

「吃饭了吗，一起吃火锅吧。」

这次他们一起坐在罗在民家里了。因为昨天在李傑诺家吃了饭，这次的食材都是罗在民动手处理的，下菜也是他来。他做这些事情总是比李傑诺顺手，很快就可以开吃。李傑诺伸筷子的时候，却被罗在民挡住了。

「问你一个问题，不可以撒谎。」

「其实你记得我对吧，不然怎么会知道我家门牌号。」

李傑诺的笑眼又在笑了。

「嗯。」

「记得你，记得你是娜娜。门牌号其实不太清楚，问了楼下阿姨。」

「那昨天为什么说不记得啊。」

「就想逗逗你啊。」

「……行了知道了。吃饭吧。」

「生气了？」

「哎呀赶紧夹起来肉要煮化了啦。」

吃完饭他们下楼看猫，猫已经不见，估计是因为下雪终于知道回家了。

罗在民也要回自己家了。

他们互留了联系方式，不过也没什么用。平时各忙各的，没什么要联系的事，而之后每周末罗在民来奶奶家住，都会和李傑诺一起吃饭。

他们终于聊了很多「肚子痛」和「停电」以外的话题，更多的时候是什么也不聊。罗在民拿唱片机放很多音乐听，李傑诺就躺在他床上看小说。李傑诺搞来很多电影碟，罗在民就买来零食和他一起看。

李傑诺有个表弟叫乐乐，周末喜欢找李傑诺打球，最近总是约不到人。

「哥，你这是有情况了吧。」

「没有，就认识了个朋友。」

「你总把人当朋友，就会一辈子找不到男朋友。」

「嗯，我看你是挺久没挨揍屁股痒痒了。」

李傑诺能有什么坏心眼呢。他就是觉得和罗在民待在一起舒服。罗在民几乎是他人生中见过的，唯一没有随着时间而变得面目全非的人，相反，他代表着一段在落满灰尘的时间碎片的废墟里，还能闪闪发光的岁月。那段岁月是李傑诺在与过去和解的过程里，最后反复筛选和打磨留下来的一块琥珀，不会因为物是人非和爱恨纠葛而变质。那是难以在世俗间长久留存，可偏偏又能够在世俗间长久留存的一种生活经验，朴素的，天真的，童稚的，全然信任彼此的，对这世界的一切感受都源于灵敏的感官和纯粹的好奇，同时也是懂得胆怯也懂得悲悯的人性最初的样子。

李傑诺没有问过罗在民，但他觉得罗在民也是这么想的。他们不会谈这样的话题，甚至可能永远没有机会描述这种细微的感受，但他知道他们不需要想得很复杂，他们也是彼此唯一的，面对着对方而不需要想得很复杂的存在。

某一日的傍晚，他们在李傑诺家里，罗在民煎牛排，李傑诺给他打下手。那时候季节已经走到了早春，天气一天比一天暖和起来，常有花瓣从窗子飞进来，猫在楼下一声一声地叫。暮色是温暖深沉的玫瑰色，实在太漂亮，李傑诺做着事，也忍不住往窗外看去，被罗在民念着小心切到手。

就在那个时刻，橘黄色的顶灯熄灭下去，他们亲爱的老房子又停电了。

房间里一下子变得很暗，但还不至于完全失去视野。窗外的暮色已经趁机漫延进来。

罗在民把灶火关上，温度计放下，借着微光走到李傑诺旁边。他像小时候一样，手在围裙上把掌心的汗擦干净，然后拉住了李傑诺的手。

李傑诺拉着罗在民蹲下来。

在玫瑰色的窗子下面，他吻了一下罗在民的眼睛。

罗在民看着李傑诺，侧头吻了一下他的唇角。

他们好像终于，把留在过去的东西带回了此刻。

电灯终于重新亮起来的时候，两个人的脸开始发烧。

晚风恰到好处地吹进来了，带着街上植物和猫的味道。

这是第一个春天。

他还要和他一起度过很多个停电夜。

end

后记：

这是一则有些啰嗦的幼稚园爱情故事，感谢读到这里的人，祝您新年快乐，也祝现实世界的小笃新年快乐，愿所有人健康平安，永远有力气抵抗困苦和无聊，永远有余裕欣赏生活中每一块闪光碎片。

make a wish and happy new year💚

2021.2


End file.
